Today, in many security products, pattern matching is used to prevent many types of security attacks. For example, some existing desktop virus scanning may include scanning files against certain recognizable patterns. These files usually come from mail attachments and website downloads. These desktop applications are simpler in that by the time the pattern matching is performed, the input has been all accumulated in the correct order. The situation is more complicated for gateway products, such as firewalls, attempting to match patterns for other purposes, such as deep packet inspection. Some of these products scan for patterns over Transport Control Protocol (TCP) packets. Since TCP usually breaks down application data into chunks called TCP segments, the full pattern may reside in several TCP segments. One conventional approach is to reassemble all TCP packets together into one large chunk and perform pattern matching on this chunk, similar to scanning files. The disadvantage of this approach is that this approach requires processing to reassemble, and it further requires memory to store the intermediate result before pattern matching can take place.
To further complicate the problem, many security attacks exhibit more than one pattern, and thus, multiple pattern matching has to be performed in order to successfully screen out these attacks. Such a collection of patterns is called a signature. For example, an attack signature may contain a recognizable header and a particular phrase in the body. To detect such an attack, the detection mechanism has to match all the patterns in the signature. If only part of the signature is matched, false positives may occur. As such, the term “attack pattern” is used to refer to a single pattern or a signature.
When such attacks are transported over TCP, the contents, and therefore the recognizable patterns, may exist in different TCP segments. In fact, even a single pattern is more often split over several segments. Therefore, two problems have to be solved at the same time. On one hand, the detection mechanism has to scan each pattern across multiple segments, and on the other hand, the detection mechanism also has to scan across patterns. One existing approach is to reassemble all packets and scan for each pattern in sequence. This approach is inefficient in terms of processing time and memory usage because scanning cannot start until all packets are received and reassembled and extra memory is needed to store the packets received.
Another major problem in pattern matching is that the packets may arrive out of order. Again, using TCP as an example, the application data is broken into what TCP considers the best sized chunks to send, called a TCP segment or a TCP segment. When TCP sends a segment, it maintains a timer and waits for the other end to acknowledge the receipt of the segment. The acknowledgement is commonly called an ACK. If an ACK is not received for a particular segment within a predetermined period of time, the segment is retransmitted. Since the IP layer transmits the TCP segments as IP datagrams and the IP datagrams can arrive out of order, the TCP segments can arrive out of order as well. Currently, one receiver of the TCP segments reassembles the data if necessary, and therefore, the application layer receives data in the correct order.
An existing Intrusion Detection/Prevention System (IPS) typically resides between the two ends of TCP communication, inspecting the packets as the packets arrive at the IPS. The IPS looks for predetermined patterns in the payloads of the packets. These patterns are typically application layer patterns. For example, the pattern might be to look for the word “windows”. However, the word may be broken into two TCP segments, e.g., “win” in one segment and “dows” in another segment. If these two segments arrive in the correct order, then IPS can detect the word. However, if the segments arrive out of order, which happens relatively often, then the IPS may first receive the segment containing “dows”, and have to hold this segment and wait for the other segment. A typical approach is for the IPS to force the sender to re-transmit all the segments from the last missing one, hoping that the segments may arrive in order the second time. One disadvantage of this approach is the additional traffic in between and the additional processing on both ends of the TCP communication.